Free Socialist Republic of Germany
The Free Socialist Republic of Germany (German: Freie Sozialistische Republik Deutschland,'' ''FSRD), commonly known simply as Socialist Germany or Germany, is a socialist country in Central and Western Europe. Politically, it is bordered by Denmark to the north, Poland, the Soviet Union and Lithuania to the east, the Czech Republic, Austria, Switzerland and Baden-Württemberg to the south and the Netherlands and Rhenish Republic to the west. Geographically it borders the Baltic and North Seas to the north and the Rhine River in the west. The FSRD was declared on 1 May 1919, the start of the May Revolution. Left-wing revolutionaries termed "Spartacists" violently seized Berlin and other cities amidst a mass strike, triggering the German Civil War. After a year and a half of fighting, the Spartacists emerged victorious and signed the Treaty of Aachen, resulting in the breakaway of two non-socialist states: the Rhenish Republic and Baden-Württemberg. With an estimated population of 59,300,700 as of 1932, it is the second most populated country in Europe, substantially behind the Soviet Union but ahead of other major countries like France, the United Kingdom and Italy. Its most populated city is Berlin, which is also the capital. Other major cities include the trade hubs of Frankfurt and Hanover, the Bavarian urban centres of Munich and Nuremburg, the great Rhenish economic powerhouses of Düsseldorf, Dortmund and Essen, the Saxon industrial centres of Leipzig, Dresden and Karl-Marx-Stadt (Chemnitz), the coastal trade cities of Hamburg, Bremen and Friedenshafen (Kiel), and the eastern urban centres of Engelsstadt (Königsberg), Posen and Breslau. Recent History Unification of Germany The Great War German Revolution Aftermath of the Civil War Politics Germany functions as a federal socialist republic organized under the principles of soviet or council democracy, known in German as the Rätesystem ''(council system). This system begins at the lowest level, starting with ''Gemeinden ''(municipalities), which elect a ''Gemeinderat (municipal council). Some places, typically large cities and towns, are divided into Gemeindebezirke ''(municipal districts), which function electorally the same as Gemeinden but have the intended purpose of containing population sizes more comparable to the rural ''Gemeinden. The Gemeinderat in turn elect a Kreisrat (county council) for their respective Kreis (county). Bezirke, which in turn elects councils for their respective regional district, which in turn elects councils for their respective federal state, as well as delegates for the Congress of Workers' and Soldiers' Councils, and for the Congress of Bavarian Workers in the case of Bavaria. The Congress of Workers' and Soldiers' Councils in turn elects the Congress of Ministers, while both jointly exercise control over the legislative power. Legally, there is no head of state or head of government, with both positions being filled by a collective head of state known as the People's Council which leads the Congress of Ministers. In practice, however, the Chairperson of the council functions as head of state, while the Deputy Chairperson functions as head of government. Other members of the council play an influential advisory role. The current Chairperson is revolutionary leader Rosa Luxemburg, while the current Deputy Chairperson is socialist politician Karl Liebknecht, son of Wilhelm Liebknecht, one of the primary founders of the Social Democratic Party of Germany (SPD). There are three main legal political organizations: the communist Communist Party of Germany (KPD), the socialist United Social Democratic Party of Germany (VSPD), and the anarchist Free Worker's Union of Germany (FAUD). Some smaller non-left wing organizations are permitted, and their members often run as independent candidates in council elections. Major opposition parties are banned, ostensibly because they operate in and support the hostile capitalist countries of Baden-Württemberg and the Rhenish Republic. Administrative divisions Main article: Administrative divisions of Germany '' '' Germany is nominally composed of 29 federalized states, including the four states of the autonomous Bavarian Soviet Republic. In practice, four of these states are entirely controlled by other countries, while seven include disputed territory. Each of these states has their own elected government, known in German as a Rat or Arbeitsrat, which can be translated as workers council. They are also commonly referred to outside of Germany by the Russian name, Soviet. Foreign relations Within the Comintern Outside of the Comintern Military Main article: Volksarmee The German army is the Volksarmee, which means People's Army. It is a volunteer force composed of nearly 600,000 active personnel and about 120,000 reserve personnel. It is divided into four branches: the Landstreitkräfte (Land Forces), the Volksmarine (People's Navy), the Luftstreitkräfte (Air Forces) and the Rote Garde (Red Guard). Official German historiography places the date of its formation on 1 May 1919, the day the May Revolution began. However, its current structure and its name were only created in August 1923. Human rights Economy Germany has a socialist planned economy based around Marxian economics. Private property, also known as private ownership of the means of production, was abolished almost immediately after the civil war. Workers exercise control over the means of production, or their workplaces, and in some cases elect their own management. All sectors of the economy were nationalized, including agriculture, which continues to undergo the process of socialization. Workdays over 8 hours were officially outlawed under the 1921 constitution, and some jobs have even shorter hours. There have been significant steps made towards the abolition of currency and the transition towards labour vouchers, a step considered integral towards building lower-stage communism (a term used interchangeably with socialism) by the KPD. These efforts, however, have been complicated by the ongoing recovery from the destruction of the civil war. Even so, Germany has one of the strongest economies in Europe, and is widely considered both a great power in Europe and a world power. Since 1923, the overall economy has consistently grown, with growth being seen in most sectors of the economy. Germany has one of Europe's largest industrial sectors, which produces large amounts of machinery, electronics and vehicles. Despite a trade embargo from much of the capitalist west, Germany continues to have strong trade ties with the member states of the Comintern, especially with the Soviet Union. Germany has helped to invest in the industrialization of the Soviet Union while receiving mostly agricultural exports in return, which was very crucial in the early post-civil war years. Natural resources Demographics Religion Religious policy According to the 1921 constitution, freedom of religion is guaranteed. Germany is thus a secular nation by law, with strict separation of church and state. After the civil war, the influence of church institutions was reduced, and many churches were closed. After various reforms throughout the early 1920's, some churches were allowed to reopen, and the Ministry of Religious Affairs was established to facilitate relations between religious institutions and the state separately from other government institutions. The government has at various points encouraged private worship outside of churches, while atheism is promoted within the KPD. Members of the legislative branches are not allowed to explicitly factor religion into political decision making outside of the Ministry of Religious Affairs. Some churches have expressed cooperation with the government, while others have expressed opposition. Some religious leaders have even ran for council elections as independent candidates. Languages Education Prior to the establishment of the FSRD, Germany had already achieved a near universal basic literacy rate, meaning a person is capable of basic reading and writing. However, levels of education were also largely determined by income and class. While secondary schools such as universities existed, they were difficult to advance to without being among the wealthy. Primary education was also often generally short for most children, with few remaining in education beyond the age of twelve when they would generally enter the workforce. Advanced levels of literacy were as a result rare. Both as a result of the Great War and the German Civil War, the education system was left in tatters by the time the FSRD was consolidated, and had to be rebuilt anew. These massive changes began implementation almost immediately after the end of the civil war. State-funded kindergartens were established for children six years old and younger to provide universal pre-school education as well as to provide childcare during the day so parents could work without having to worry about their children. This was in line with the socialist campaign of anti-traditionalism and gender equality, which encouraged women to abandon traditional home-based roles and seek jobs on an equal level with men. After the kindergartens comes primary school, where attendance is required. Courses last from the age of six (or seven depending on the birthday) to sixteen, spanning ten grades. Grades first through fifth are considered to be lower grades, while grades sixth through tenth are considered to be higher grades. Beyond grade-based differences in curriculum, each group has distinct structural differences, with higher grades designed to prepare students for work and higher levels of education like university. Classes in primary school cover multiple subjects. Primary subjects include German language and literature, art, science, mathematics, history and physical education. It is also required to learn at least one foreign language. Available language courses include Russian, French, Italian, English and Hungarian. For students in the upper grades, it is required to take two additional classes which range in multiple subjects that all tie into preparation for adult life. Each class lasts for half of a school year, which spans 38 weeks, six days per week (with the additional classes not being held on Saturdays). Additionally, athletically inclined students have the opportunity to participate in sporting events known as Youth Spartakiads, which are separate from their international counterpart. These events are funded and sponsored by the state and managed by the Free Socialist Youth, the national youth organization of the FSRD. They are held on both a regional level and a national level. The first Youth Spartakiads were held in 1930. After finishing primary education, students graduate and then may either advance to a higher level vocational school that spans grades eleven and twelfth, from age seventeen to eighteen, or they can choose to pursue a working career immediately. The curriculum of these vocational schools cover many university-level subjects. Those who pass their courses gain a degree in their chosen subject. Upon completing this level of education, students take final exams. Students who pass gain the Abitur, a qualification that approves students to attend university. In university, high level courses are available in engineering, science, arts and other subjects. This experimental education system has received various changes since its implementation in a response to academic results as well as feedback from teachers and students. The Ministry of Education handles these affairs. The current system was designed by Minister of Education Fritz Lange, a primary school teacher from the communist party. Health Culture Art Architecture Entertainment Sports Literature and Philosophy Media Cuisine Flag Category:Countries Category:German Nations Category:Workers' States Category:Members of the Comintern Category:Members of Rotfront